Souls in Perfect Resonance
by L's lollipop
Summary: A SpiritXStein lemony-fluff-oneshot. Moderate OOCness. After Stein sees Maka screaming at Spirit, he decides to investigate, who could have ever guessed what would result from simple curiosity. More warnings and rants inside. Rated M for hardcore lemon!


FIRST OFF!! NONE OF MY READERS FROM BETTER THAN CAKE SHOULD READ THIS!! IF YOU'RE READING BETTER THAN CAKE, GET OUT NOW!!

_**Ok! Welcome to my first ONESHOT! I'm including a whole bunch of warnings in here, because I really, really, hate upsetting people! Ok… soo… this is YAOI!! Which means that it has BOY ON BOY ACTION! No likey, no ready, and absolutely NO FLAMEY FOR STUPID THINGS THAT I HAVE ALREADY MENTIONED, UN!! (please ignore any random bouts of saying "un" at the ends of sentences on your authors part!) now to get onto the real warnings! This story contains: yaoi, lemons (graphic, explicit sex scenes, in this case involving two men… yes, I'm a pervert!), OOCness (out of character-ness) and completely random and annoying babbling… ;) (from me…) **_

_**I also want to say that even though this is my first ONESHOT/LEMON, it took me under a day to finish it. I started it yesterday afternoon, then I finished it while watching the total solar eclipse. (WHICH WAS STRINGING AWESOME!!) So it was VERY late and I was VERY tired, which means there are probably a lot of stupids. (Nods) **_

_**Please bear with me… and please, please, please, (please!) R&R! Which means that I want to you guys to REVIEW!! Please feel free to constructively criticize, but don't flame, I will find ways to flame (incinerate!!) your review so badly that you will feel ashamed, I'm very good at that… ;) **_

_**And now…**_

_**Oh wait, wait! I also wanted to say that I'm feeling rather proud of myself for writing… THE FIRST SPIRITXSTEIN!! : D : D : D : D : D **_

Stein shuffled slowly down the hallway of shinsen academy. He had just completed a dissection of a very rate and fascinating animal, and so he was in a very good mood. His usual cigarette was dangling out of his mouth, and he was humming softly to himself.

He turned around a corner to head back to his room, it was very late, so late it was starting to be early. He turned another corner and a very strange sight confronted him. Maka was standing in the middle of the hallway, and standing in front of the door that was next to Stein's. Stein thought for a moment, that door led to Death Scythe's room.

Stein took a closer look at Maka, there something odd going on. Maka's soul wavelengths were behaving very unusually, small out-bursts and flashes of soul energy were flaring up from Maka's soul.

Stein squinted down the darkened hallway, he couldn't be sure, but he thought that Maka was crying. There were only two rooms on that hallway, Stein's and Death Scythe's.

That fact seemed to be something that Maka was planning on taking advantage of. "PAPA!" she screamed, causing Stein's eyes to widen slightly as they moved to watch Death Scythe's room door.

"Papa! You come out here right now!! Stop hiding! You perverted coward!"

a small chuckle escaped Stein's lips. He wondered what in particular Maka was mad at her papa for this time.

Maka seemed to have stopped shouting, and was instead standing in front of papa's door, fists clenched and whole body shaking with furry.

Stein decided that he should probably break up the fight, or that is to say, get Maka to stop screaming. Stein shuffled down the hallway. "Maka-chan!" he called.

Maka turned, "oh. Stein-sensei".

"Maka-chan, you should go to bed. Its very late. But… may I ask why you were yelling at your papa for? What did he do this time?"

The last remark brought a small giggle from Maka. "Well, this time, he grabbed one of the teachers ass, then tried to get her to… you know. He says he's "desperate", he hasn't slept with anyone in like… oh hell, three days!" Maka paused and rolled her eyes so high that most of what was visible was only white, "I'm getting soooooo tired of having to put up with him. It's his fault that all the girls hate him and wont sleep with him also! And now he's… hiding from me." Maka turned and kicked Death Scythe's door.

Maka sighed, "I guess I'll go to bed now…"

"Good night then, Maka-chan."

Stein waited until Maka was out of sight around a corner, and then quickly trotted over Scythe's door. Stein knocked, then pressed his ear to the door. He could swear he could hear crying the inside. The door wasn't being opened, so Stein tried turning the handle. The door was locked, which absolutely no impediment to Stein. He quickly picked the lock and opened the door.

Sure enough Scythe was sitting huddled up on his bed, head on his knees, sobbing his eyes out. Scythe finally looked up at Stein with red eyes.

"Huh-hem…" Stein cleared his throat.

"What do you want?!"

"uh… well, I talked to Maka, and she explained what happened. But…sempai, why are crying? Maka yells at you all the time."

The only reaction this had was to intensify the volume of Death Scythe's crying, but other than that, Stein got no reaction.

Stein tipped his head to one side and blew smoke rings for a bit, his former partner was certainly acting _very _strangely. More times than even Stein could count, Scythe had been turned down (or more like physically shoved down) by women, as well as screamed at by Maka. Scythe would usually throw an over-blown-drama-queen-tantrum, but Stein was quite sure, this was the first time that he had seen Scythe genuinely upset. Even when Maka's mother had left him, he'd just laughed it off, just as he had done with every other girl since her.

"Sempai, come on, what's wrong? Did Maka actually try to kill you or something?"

"Its… not Maka." Scythe finally choked out. "Well, it's her, and its everyone else to! All of them…" Stein's face instantly fell into an expression of almost childlike confusion. That made zero sense to him. "All of who, sempai?"

"All of the girls, damn it!"

When Stein didn't run screaming to the door, Scythe continued, "none of them really care about me. And they all leave me, one by one. Sometimes in groups…"

Stein's eyebrows went up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that absolutely _no one _cares about me at all. No one loves me…" Scythe's crying had lessened slightly now, he sat on his bed, hiccupping slightly.

"I'm sure someone does. Someone out there must actually love you". Stein told his former partner with perfect matter of factness.

Scythe's eyes slowly rose up to meet Stein's. There was a faint glimmer of hope in them.

"Well! I'm off to bed, sempai! Try to cheer up soon!" Stein turned and walked towards the door. He finally had his hand on the doorknob, when he heard Scythe speak from behind him.

"And what about you?"

Stein turned his head to look at his former partner. "Hmmm?" was all he could think of to say.

"What about you, Stein? Do you care about me, do you love me?"

"Uh…" Stein was at a lose for words, what did Scythe mean? And why was he asking him that? "What, sempai?" was all he could think of.

"You heard me". Said Scythe, as he slid off the bed and moved towards Stein, who had a sudden urge to either move backwards, or move forwards, he wasn't honestly sure.

"What's the answer, sempai?" Scythe asked. He was now close enough to Stein that you could touch him now, and he trailed one finger down Stein's chest.

"eeeeghghhhh", was all Stein could think of.

Scythe's eyebrows went up.

"I don't think so, sempai". Stein said at last after a very awkward silence.

Scythe instantly went into drama-queen-mode. "I'm crushed Stein! I really thought you did!"

Stein removed the now burnt cigarette from his mouth and stomped it out with his foot.

Scythe went back to sit on his bed to pout, and Stein was left in thought. Scythe's question about whether Stein loved him made Stein suspect that Scythe might actually have feelings like those for him. And that left Stein questioning about whether his answer was really true. It was a fact of life at the academy that people who were very close, especially if they were in love, had an easier time by far when it came to resonance of the souls.

Stein and Scythe had the best success rate at resonance of the souls ever recorded. Stein knew that he did have a sort, gravitational pull towards Scythe; it was something that he had never been able to explain to himself. But it was always there, just beyond the surface.

Stein started feeling very uncertain, but the thought of loving Scythe… somehow it made sense to him.

Scythe got off his bed again when he noticed that Stein seemed to be very irresolute. He resumed running one finger over Stein's chest, watching him for a reaction.

"What do you want, sempai?" Stein finally flat out asked.

"Hmm… glad you asked that." Scythe grinned at Stein, "I want you." Stein gulped slightly.

Scythe picked Stein up and before he could protest, Scythe carried the smaller man over to his bed and dropped him onto it.

"So, for the last time, what's the answer to my question?" asked Scythe as he crawled over Stein so they were facing each other, without very much room between their faces.

Stein swallowed a bit once more, then finally answered. "Well, I guess, yes, sempai, although I only just decided that."

Scythe grinned again, "I'm glad." He said, a small smile forming on his lips, "and I'm glad too that you got rid of the cigarette! Makes it easier to do this!" Scythe suddenly leaned down and kissed Stein's lips. The kiss very kind, tender, and sweet, but there was lust and passion there as well.

Stein stayed still due to shock for a moment, but he quickly began to kiss back.

The kiss didn't last very long, Scythe and Stein broke apart, both rather out of breath.

Scythe was now grinning a bit, which made Stein feel like something bad might be about the happen to him.

Scythe (who had been hovering over Stein) now sat on his (ahem!) "lap", Stein felt a curious twitching feeling, and he tried turning the knob in his head, but to no avail.

Scythe was looking at Stein with an odd look (at least to Stein) and Stein was simply smiling up at his former co-worker, and soon to be "partner".

(A.N. GIGGLE!)

Scythe frowned slightly, "lets go again, ok?" he said. Stein opened his mouth to ask him what he meant, which Scythe took advantage.

He kissed Stein, and this time with more intensity and force. The next time they broke apart (a rather longer period of time than before)

Stein was starting to (finally!!) understand what was going on. Although he had known for some time now that he had what he considered to be 'irrational and bizarre' feelings for Scythe, it hadn't occurred to him before that night that they could be romantically directed.

"soooo… you know, I'm not going to be happy with just a kiss you know…" Scythe said, smirking at Stein.

Stein's face instantly became a perfect expression of almost kitten-like-innocence.

"But for now, I will be content to just do this." Scythe leaned down and kissed Stein, very aggressively and this time allowing his hands a bit more freedom over Stein's body.

Stein started to kiss back, which caused scythe to grin against Stein's mouth.

Scythe then opened his mouth and gently pushed his tongue between Stein's lips, Stein didn't fight back, but allowed scythe entrance.

Scythe grinned again and pulled back, Stein's lips looked slightly bruised, but he was smiling.

"that was very good", Stein said softly, then he laughed, "but its time for some things to change!" with a look of glee on his face, he attacked Stein's lab coat, dragging it off of the un-protesting Stein. After the lab coat had been properly dealt with, Scythe turned his attention to the shirt underneath it. He got it unbuttoned and off in record time, then lay fully on top of Stein.

He smiled at him, not the lustful grin he had used earlier, but a softer, sweeter smile. He pecked Stein on the lips, then got up again and moved down to work on Stein's pants.

Stein hadn't said a word of complaint before then, but when he realized what Scythe was doing, he put out a hand to stop him. "Wait sempai".

"What is it?"

"What about you, sempai? Do you love me?"

Scythe sat up straight, he smiled at Stein, but it wasn't his usual, happy, goofy grin, it was a half-sad smile that Stein had never seen on him before.

"Stein…" Scythe began, "I-I've loved you for so long. But I've never, ever been able to tell you, even when I'm drunk. Something just always held me back. And now tonight, I just couldn't take it anymore. I've tried to fool myself that it wasn't true, that's why I married Maka's mama. Its what made me cheat all those times. But no matter who I was… er… _kissing, _I always ended up imagining that it was you I was with."

Scythe paused to take a breath while Stein processed what he had just said. Scythe started again, "and now you're here, and you say you might love me to! And I'm soooooooo happy!!"

Scythe pounced on Stein again, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in Stein's bare chest.

Stein's eyes had gone very wide, so wide that they went beyond the edge of his glasses.

He had to admit that he had confessed so articulately. He slowly lifted both arms and wrapped them around Scythe's neck.

They simply lay like that for a while, each content to just hold the other one.

Eventually, Scythe's head snapped up. There was a gleam in his eyes that made Stein feel like apprehensive, but nervous in a good way, like the terror before a great thrill, which was made more exciting by the initial fear.

"I said I wasn't going to be happy with just kissing, and I meant it! I've wanted to do this for a long time!" scythe went back to Stein's pants, and this time Stein didn't try and stop him.

He was ready too.

Scythe got Stein's pants off, and was about to start on his boxers, when Stein's hand stopped him once again.

Death Scythe sighed, he was starting to get hard already, and really, really hoped that Stein wasn't trying to back out at this point.

"Your turn", said Stein, pointing to Scythe's cloths.

"Oh!" scythe started taking his cloths off, but Stein's hands stopped him for a third time.

"Let me do it."

Scythe nodded, his breath catching slightly in anticipation.

Stein sat up, then started unbuttoning, starting with scythe's shirt, then removing all other unnecessary garments until they were both left in their boxers.

Stein looked at Scythe, "who first?" he asked.

Scythe knew what he meant right away, and he bit his lip, "how about… at the same time?" he half-asked.

Stein nodded and they changed positions slightly, then Stein surprised Scythe by reaching out and grabbing the waistband of Scythe's boxers.

Scythe quickly got the idea and took hold of Stein's.

"on three?" scythe asked.

Stein nodded.

"1… 2… 3…" they both pulled.

Stein's eyes went even wider than they had the last time.

'No wonder girls like him so much', he thought, staring at Scythe's now exposed cock.

Although Stein wasn't exactly short… Scythe was… huge. He only had a tiny bit of an erection, but he was already nearly a foot long. And he was more than an inch and a half wide.

'This is going to hurt!' Stein thought, gulping slightly, both from nerves and an odd, electric excitement.

Scythe seemed to have guessed what Stein was thinking.

"It's pretty big, isn't it?" he said with an almost embarrassed smile on his face.

Seeing Scythe smile like that made Stein's slight apprehension melt away, he realized he trusted Scythe.

"I'll be gentle, I promise." Scythe told Stein, who nodded, still outwardly acting slightly hesitant.

Scythe instantly looked worried, "I promise I'll be gentle, as gentle as I possibly can, and I'll get some lube, and I'll go slowly!"

Scythe babbled out all these assurances, as though worried that Stein might flee in terror.

Although Stein trusted Scythe completely, he knew that it would likely hurt no matter what Scythe did to reduce the pain, especially since he was still a virgin, but he wasn't going to run.

Scythe hopped up from the bed and trotted over to his bed-side cabinet, he dug through various drawers until he finally found what he was looking for, buried in back of a drawer.

Scythe blushed slightly, holding up the bottle of lube. "I got this one night when I was drunk. I told myself that I was getting it for the day this would happen, but then I felt stupid, I never thought this could ever happen."

His face brightened, "but now I'm so happy!"

Stein smiled too, he loved Scythe's goofy smile, although before now, he would have never admitted it.

Scythe went back to the bed and sat down on it, with his legs splayed out. He reached up and lifted Stein onto his lap.

"I'll make you feel good, I promise." Scythe whispered into his ear.

Stein merely nodded again.

Scythe sucked one of his own fingers, then traced it over, still slippery with saliva, over Stein's dick, which responded by twitching slightly and rising slightly.

Scythe sighed slightly disappointedly, but if that didn't work, he knew something that certainly would. He lifted Stein off of himself again, then pulled Stein's legs apart. He finally lowered his head to between Stein's legs.

Stein looked confused, but scythe didn't have time to bother with explanations, he would just show him.

Scythe traced one finger over Stein's dick again, then he leaned down and took all of Stein into his mouth.

Stein obviously hadn't been expecting it, because he cried out sharply in pleasure.

Scythe was pleased to note that Stein was now _fully _erect, and that Stein was clearly enjoying himself.

He was biting his lip, and his toes were curling. Scythe didn't think Stein would be able to last much longer, and sure enough, moments later, Stein came in Scythe's mouth.

Scythe swallowed it all, then lifted his head.

He ran his fingers in a tickling way over Stein's dick, and it almost immediately went hard again.

"Are you alright?" scythe asked Stein, crawling back into his seated position again.

Stein nodded, still biting his lip, his eyes closed.

"That was amazing… sempai…"

"That's great! Would you like to try it on me?"

"I could try… but I've done this before…"

"I'm sure you'll be fine!"

Stein nodded and moved into position, he hesitated only a moment before putting as much of Scythe cock into his mouth as he could.

"eeagh!" Scythe involuntarily cried out, his head tossed back in pleasure.

Stein thought that was likely a good sign, so he gained confidence, and began moving his head faster, up and down.

Scythe gritted his teeth, he did _not _want to come yet.

Stein kept at it for five minutes before Scythe finally gave in and came in Stein's mouth.

Stein gagged slightly and was about to cough it up, but he remembered what Scythe had done, and swallowed it instead.

Scythe reached down and lifted the slightly breathless Stein back onto his lap.

"Thanks", Scythe said, nuzzling Stein's shoulder. Stein turned slightly pink.

"ummm…" do you think you could do something else for me?"

Stein nodded.

Scythe held out three fingers, "could you suck on these please?"

Stein looked confused, but obliged.

"And could you rub my dick while you're doing it?"

Stein did that too.

As soon as Scythe was hard again, which wasn't very long, Scythe reached out and stopped Stein.

Scythe gently repositioned Stein on his lap, so they were facing each other.

"Are you ready?" scythe asked, rather hesitantly himself.

"Yes, sempai."

Scythe took a breath, then carefully inserted the first finger into Stein.

Stein wiggled about, seeming to try and get used to the bizarre sensation. He finally stopped moving, and Scythe put in the second finger, the same thing happened, Stein finally got comfortable, and Scythe finally added the last finger.

"mmhph!" Stein squirmed more intensely when the third was added, it actually hurt a little bit.

Stein finally got used to it, and nodded to scythe. Scythe moved his fingers around a little, widening Stein's ass even more.

When Stein and Scythe seemed to have reached an unspoken agreement, Scythe took his fingers out, then picked up the lube.

He squirted a fair amount into his hand, and then rubbed it all over his dick.

Scythe took another breath, then looked back at Stein, "are you ready?" he asked him again.

"Yes".

"You need to relax, or its going to hurt more."

"Alright. I will try."

Scythe slowly began to push himself inside of Stein, it was hard, even with the lube.

Scythe had just managed to get the entire head in, when Stein let out a small yelp of pain.

Scythe pulled out immediately, a look of concern on his face.

Stein however, shook his head firmly, "keep going", he told him.

Scythe still looked a little worried, but he listened to Stein and pushed back in.

Stein gritted his teeth, but couldn't stop a small moan of pleasure and pain from getting out.

Scythe at last got all the way in, waited for Stein to get comfortable, then slowly started sliding in and out.

"eeeayah!" Stein gasped.

"Ok?"

"I am fine."

Scythe increased his pace, and Stein wrapped his arms around his neck so he could move on him more easily.

Then Stein got an idea, he started using his soul-wave-vibrations so tickle and squeeze Scythe's dick and it pummeled in and out of him.

Scythe nearly screamed, it felt so unbelievably good.

About three minutes later, Stein didn't think he could take much more.

"spirit, I think I'm going to come soon!" he cried, finally using Scythe's real name.

"me too, together on three, ok?"

Stein nodded.

"1, 2, 3!" both men let go and cum squirted everywhere.

They both collapsed sideways onto the bed, arms around each other, both breathing very hard.

"Stein, I love you." Spirit told Stein, squeezing him more tightly.

"I love you to, spirit." Stein replied, snuggling closer to spirit.

They both simply lay there next to each other, both exhausted, both exhilarated.

And they were both thinking the same thing; their souls were resonating together like no two souls had ever resonated before.

_Well that's it!! My first ever lemon!! I also found out that since I started this, someone else started a story with this pairing. –murderous glares- but I still wrote this first!! –giggle- I don't really care! I would LOVE to know what everyone thinks though! Please, please, please review!! it will be loved soooo much by your now very sleepy author. Because of the sleepiness, there are likely going to be MANY grammar, spelling, non-sense errors. Please try to over-look them, but if you would be so kind as to alert me to them, I would LOVE it! Thanks sooo much! Just remember I'm a review junky! _

L's Lollipop


End file.
